shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakuru Narumi
The cat-eared ganguro student that spies on Kinjirō and Subaru. She is a first year student and a member of the crafts club along with Kureha, she is also revealed to be the chairman of the "Let's warmly protect Subaru-Sama committee" and is shown to have a fetish for glasses and boy love which is expressed through her manga drawing of Kinjirō and Subaru (much to his chagrin). Appearance Her skin is a deep tan that has no tan lines, therefore suggesting that her skin colour is natural. She wears nekomimi, or cat-ears, on the top of her head. It is unknown if her ears are the result of a hair band or something else. She also seems to have several different pairs of varying sizes, although it's not obvious when one looks at them. Her eyes are an azure blue that also reflects lighter shades as well. Her hair is a light blonde that extends down to her mid-back. She has two bangs that travel down to her shoulders, two more that rest on her cheeks, and two pointy strands that extend outwards. In Boys Love (or Yaoi) Dream, her Confusion Character Transformation resembles her as a boy. Nakuru's skin is peach light and her hair is cut short and dyed blue with a blue baseball cap. Her glasses have disappeared and her eyes are now blue. She wears a light blue shirt that says "Love Yaoi!," and wears blue denim jeans with chains hanging from the pockets. She is also seen carrying Jupiter symbols that she uses to zap at two boys and turn them gay or to throw at her opponents like boomerangs. Personality Narumi is a very kind and caring girl in her centre, and is a very affectionate friend. If one gets past her strange quirks, Nakuru is a girl who is passionate about the things she loves and isn't afraid to show it. However, Nakuru has been shown to be quite the airhead. During episode 13, she went to Kinjirou for the sake of asking about her breasts and to conquer her complex about them. Even when Subaru was under an alias/different name as a girl, Narumi showed not even a slight bit of suspicion. Instead, she fully embraced Subaru's other identity and had her fun. She has also jumped off of high elevations in order to retrieve her glasses, when they fell or were thrown, without regard for her well-being before doing so. Her major personality quirk is being a BL lover and a mass pervert to major extents. As an example, she used a sheep ticket she had obtained in order to make Subaru read a BL graphic novel. She is extremely into and is extremely passionate about it, and is not scared to wear it all on her sleeve. Being part of the "Let's Warmly Protect Subaru-Sama!" Comittee also showcases how she cares for other people's well being instead of caring for her own interests. Strangely, she gets "drunk" when she consumes carbonated drinks to the point where she cannot even remember what happened to her several hours ago. Narumi may be physically stronger and faster than she seems, as she is capable of adopting a fighting style dubbed the "Stripping Drunken Fist". While it may be placed for comic relief, Narumi's speed and precision are completely uncomphrehensive to the naked eye. She is capable of removing all of a person's clothes in an instant, showcasing her amazing swiftness. In the series Fandom made by MaeManuel1 Kinjirō and Subaru had enough of Nakuru's spying on them and writing BL stories about them so they decided to put their feet down and they yell at her to stop and give up already. Kinjiro then tells Nakuru that her BL stories are the worse which left Nakuru crying and running off outside of the school grounds. Later she meets Lulu, who gives her one of her ruby necklaces that hypnotized her. Just then, Amu and her friends were walking to the park when they saw some school boys looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes and holding each other's hands which left the gang dumbstrucked. Not before long, they saw who was doing this: Nakuru who was happily writing so many BL stories that she might sell them all around the world, she says. But Tadase, disgusted by this, demands that Nakuru must stop this and return all the boys back to normal. Angered, Nakuru Character Transforms into Boy Love (or Yaoi) Dream and uses her Jupiter symbols to zap at Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima. So quickly, Amu transforms with Miki and becomes Amulet Spade, Tadase becomes Platinum Royale, Kukai into Sky Jack, Yaya transforms into Dear Baby, and Rima becomes Clown Drop. As they attack, Nakuru throws her Yaoi Boomerangs but Tadase uses Holy Crown while Rima uses Juggling Party on Nakuru's Yaoi Boomerangs, but they came back to her faster and caught them in the nick of time. Category:Used Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Mystery Egg victims